Trust Me
by Beckithinksshecanwrite
Summary: Becker and Matt finally bond when they're sent off to an abandoned factory to investigate an anomaly.


[Set before Series 4]

"A single silver Landover with blacked out windows pulled up the long gravel driveway of the old, abandoned factory, a perfect location for a creature incursion to scare your socks off…" Becker narrated in a low, monotone voice as they pulled to a stop in front of the factory.

"Must you?" Matt interrupted, fed up of Becker's voice already. Becker silently mimicked Matt's reply sarcastically as they climbed out of the car and walked around to the boot. "Right, we don't know what's in there, if there is anything, so, bring quite a bit of ammunition."

"Don't I always?" Becker loaded his shotgun, the shotgun he'd had for the past 7 months and still didn't feel right, he cursed Danny everyday for taking it with him into the future, though he normally felt bad about it later. He did miss them, Danny, Connor, Abby.. He shook his head and gathered his equipment, slamming the boot down and jogging after Matt, who was already making his way up the steps to the entrance.

Matt pulled at the door, "locked," he called behind him and started to move around the porch, "let's have a look around the back-" but before he had finished his sentence, Becker had kicked down the front door and flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"After you," He said, holding his arm out as if to lead Matt in the right direction. Matt thought about arguing back, but dropped it, it wasn't worth it. He sighed and trampled over the un-hinged door, he flicked his torch on and took a few cautious steps inside. Becker shone his torch through the door, watching as Matt advance into the building, he followed, keeping his senses pricked for any sign of movement.

The familiar beeping of the anomaly detector guided them through one room after another, in the dark, in the silence. They came to a big metal door and, with both of their strength, pulled it open. There, in the middle of the room, was a shining ball of gold, flashing with splinters of time, the porthole to another time, the anomaly. Matt placed a large suitcase on the floor and pulled out the anomaly locking device, an invention of Connor Temple's, a former member of the team, lost in another time along with Abby Maitltand and the previous team leader, Danny Quinn, Matt had heard a lot about them.

A figure flew past Becker, he span around, searching the room with his torch, there it was again, this time on the other side of the room. "Creature incursion!" he shouted to Matt, who was still setting up the locking device. Becker edged towards where he had last seen the creature, and it sped past him, nearly knocking him off of his feet, "feel like helping, Matt?"

"Gimme a minute!" Matt replied.

There, the anomaly was locked, now Matt could help Becker, he turned around, the room was empty, "Great," he muttered. "Becker where are you?" He spoke into his radio as he jogged out of the room.

"Running after the creature, I think there's more than one, get over here now and-" his radio cut off.

"Becker? Becker can you here me?" He slowed to a stop, placing his finger on his radio, "Becker? Jess I can't get hold of Becker on the radio, where is he?"

"According to his black box, he should be about 30 yards ahead of you on and on the left." Was the reply.

"Thanks Jess." Matt held his pistol tightly and walked down the corridor, calling Becker's name as he did so. He reached another metal door on his left and pulled at it, it was stiff but he finally managed to pry it open. Once he had walked through the door, it swung shut behind him.

"Same thing happened to me." Matt heard Becker's voice remark from somewhere in the room.

"Becker?"

"Yeah it's me, come help me up." Becker replied, choking on his words.

"Up? Up from where? I can't see you mate" Matt questioned.

"Well, mate, come forward a couple of steps and look down, but be careful, or you'll fall through this bloody awful floor like I did." Matt took a few more cautious steps forwards and searched the ground with his spotlight, finally he found Becker, hanging by the strap of his rucksack in a gaping hole. Matt crouched down and shone his light in Becker's face.

"How'd you manage this then?" Matt chuckled.

"Argh just help me up will you?" Becker coughed again, the air was filled with dust and who knows what. Matt leant down and grabbed Becker's arm with one hand, and reached over to his rucksack with the other, "What are you doing? If you undo my rucksack I'll fall!"

"I won't let that happen, you just have to trust me." Matt looked down into Becker's eyes sternly.

"But-"

"Trust me, okay?" Becker nodded reluctantly and gripped onto Matt's arm with all his strength. With one swift movement, Matt unhooked Becker's rucksack and took his weight in his arms. "Okay? That was easy."

"Yeah now you have to actually pull me up." Becker coughed once again. Matt nodded and heaved Becker up until he could find a hold to take some of his weight. After a slight struggle and a lot of effort, Becker was back up on the side, laid out on the floor. "Uh, thanks mate." He muttered.

"Sorry what did you say I didn't quite hear you?" Matt teased, sitting up, starting to cough himself.

"Ah don't push it!" They looked at each other and after a few seconds, burst into laughter, mostly from sheer relief.

"Well it's nice to hear you two bonding but didn't you say there was a creature incursion?" Jess cut in, the boys gathered themselves and rose to their feet, still chuckling.

"Right you are Jess, let's go."


End file.
